Touch of an Angel
by Tasuki no Miko
Summary: shounen ai: Ken/Omi Omi/Ken. sap. Ken realizes he's fallen for a certain blonde...


Touch of an Angel

Title: Touch of an Angel  
Author: [Tasuki no Miko  
][1]Date Written: 7-12-01  
Rating: G  
Pairing(s): K/O O/K, implied Y/K  
Warning: shounen ai, sap, spoilers  
Summary: Ken's POV, present tense. Ken's in love with Omi...  
Disclaimer: Is my name Koyasu Takehito? I don't _THINK_ so! ...ahem...we've been _through_ this...

Touch of an Angel

I'm in love with Omi. I didn't really want to be. I was perfectly happy with the formula [Ken = straight], but I guess some higher power or another wasn't. So, it became [[~[Ken = straight] = [Ken = bi]] ^ ~[Ken = straight]](1). So, we can logically deduce, with the use of Modeus Ponnens(2), that I am bi. In a way, it's a good thing. Yoji and I are better buddies now; he's bi too. We _are just_ friends, though. it's kinda nice, really- knowing you're not all alone in your boat, I mean.  
I fell in love with Omi a few months ago, on a mission. We'd been fighting Schreiend(3), and the two of us ended up in a trap they'd set. He was lying across my lap when I realized how much he meant to me. It's kinda frustrating, though. I mean, he's one of my best friends, maybe even my _best_ friend. But because we're such good friends, it's like he's completely oblivious to the fact that I'm in love with him. I know he's not as innocent as everyone seems to think, but I'm beginning to wonder if he's blind.  
I think I love him because... well, there're lots of things. He always looks on the bright side of things, doesn't indulge in Yoji's melodramatic angst or Aya's cold sulking. He nice to _every_one. He seems to like little kids almost as much as I do. While he (like the rest of us) _is_ an assassin, he's a _kind_ assassin. He's really smart, and not just in school. I mean, he _is, _but I think he really has more fun with computers and the internet. And he's... well, beautiful, but it's not like I'd ever push him for sex or anything- he just doesn't seem like the- well, oh... never mind- _if _I was ever lucky enough to be in a relationship with him. Just being with him would make me the happiest person in the world.  
I'm dribbling a soccer ball around my room, probably making enough noise to disturb Yoji and whoever he brought home, or at least piss Aya off, but I don't care. Aya'll probably come in any second and tell me to stop interrupting his sulking, but I seem to have an excess of nervous energy lately.  
As if on cue, someone knocks on the door.  
"Come in."  
It's not Aya or Yoji, but... Omi. I smile and pass him the ball.  
"Did Yoji or Aya send you?"  
He smiles back and dribbles the ball around a bit.  
"I'm still allowed to come into your room of my own accord, aren't I, Ken-kun?" He passes the ball back. I think I'm blushing, but I can't help it.  
"M- Mochiron(4)!"  
He laughs a light laugh. God, the music of angels...  
"Actually, I'm here for advice."  
Advice? "What's up?"  
Now _he's_ blushing, looking at his feet, the whole deal.  
"I... uh... I kinda have this crush."  
He has a crush? My _heart_ is crush! I keep telling myself he's fucking _straight,_ but... but...  
"W- Who's the lucky girl?" I'm trying not to cry now. Assassins _do not_ cry, Ken!  
Omi blushes even harder.  
"Um..."  
"Is she one of your classmates?"  
"N- No... actually-"  
"Is she one of the schoolgirls?"  
"No... um..."  
"Have I ever met her?"  
"I'd say you know hi-_her_ quite well, actually."  
Someone I know...? Who...?  
Omi is giving me this severely cute look through his bangs.  
"K- Ken-kun? I... I think... I think... I think I'm in love with you."  
It's like fireworks are going off in my head. I think I'm experiencing auditory hallucinations...  
"What?"  
He looks miserable. He's staring at his sneakers again.  
"I know you probably don't feel anyth-"   
I can't believe my ears, but- it's true! New equation: [[Ken = bi] ^ [Ken = happiest person in the world]](5)! I pull Omi into my arms. I think he's a little surprised, but he hugs me tightly. We stay like that for a while, a perfect fit because I'm a little taller than he is.  
He pulls away a bit, and I'm looking into his gorgeous sapphire eyes. He leans forward and kisses me gently, sweetly. Mmm. The touch of an angel... I close my eyes. I'm trying to memorize our first kiss, but it won't matter if I don't. Omi will always be there to help me remember.  
He pulls slowly away and flashes his beautiful smile.  
"Good night, Ken-sai'ai(6). I'll see you in the morning."  
Suddenly, he's gone. I wonder if I imagined the angel that came to my room... no, I can still taste him on my lips.  
I cross my room. I need to get some fresh air. Leaning against the wall outside my room is... Yoji. He's wearing his usual lazy smile.  
"Your boyfriend went that way," he says, gesturing in the general direction of Omi's room. He's trying to joke, but he sounds... sad, wistful. Oh my God. Yoji... no. There is only Omi. But...  
I throw myself at him, hugging him fiercely. He holds me gently.  
"Thank you, Yoji. Thank you."

* * *

owari

1: In English, that is "If Ken is not straight, then Ken is bi, and Ken is not straight."  
2: The law of Modeus Ponnens is the first rule of inference you learn in introductory logic.  
3: It's not Shryant or Shuryant or Schryant or even Schreient: it's Schreiend- trust me.  
4: That's "naturally" or "of course" in Japanese.  
5: In English, that is "Ken is bi and Ken is the happiest person in the world."  
6: That's "most cherished" in Japanese.

Please R&R!

   [1]: mailto:TasukiKudou@aol.com



End file.
